


Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down 1/3

by ItIsMeJessie



Series: Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsMeJessie/pseuds/ItIsMeJessie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jun finds himself wondering, thinking, and fantasizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down 1/3

**Author's Note:**

> Three part one-shot. Gotta say, this fandom was where I started to write. :)

“More,” Jun begged out loud. “More!”

Actually, he didn’t need to shout as Sho pumped into his hole. He kept thrusting in him; pounding onto his body like a rabbit in heat. One of the rapper’s hands were tugging the ends of his hair, thus making him feel more aroused.

Underneath Jun was Satoshi, sucking his cock; making him shiver in every lick. Even the slurping sounds their leader provided were enough to make him come. Each movement of their leader’s tongue as his erection throbbed inside the other’s mouth was knee-weakening and he had to grip the table to not make himself fall down as his knees trembled.

His upper body was slammed on the table; facing its cold, marbled top. His hands were gripping the sides of it – well, only where his arms could reach – as he was being fucked real good by his senpais.

Sho came almost, a couple of minutes earlier at most, at the same time as him; making him feel his senpai’s warm seed dripping inside of his ass hole while Satoshi sucked the wits out of him, licking his cock, until the last drop.

Beep, beep, beep.

Shit. Jun thought as he turned the alarm off and got out of bed groggily. His underpants were wet with his own cum. When was the last time I had a wet dream? He pondered as he went to the bathroom to clean himself up. He didn’t know why his subconscious was thinking about the two oldest in Arashi, but he did and he was really turned on by the dream that as soon as he got into the shower, he wet his hands with water and soap, and fucked himself.

His eyes were closed, as if in the clouds, as he pumped fast – his pre-cum seeping out from the friction – and immediately, a loud moan escaped his lips as he came. He even bit his lower lip as a few more of his liquid spurted out onto the tiled bathroom floor as he finished.

Fucking himself in the wee hours of the morning was tiring (he wanted to sleep again), but he had no choice except to shower and get ready for their live tour. Thankfully, the water was cold as he didn’t bother turning on the heater which woke him up in just the first spray from it.

Recently, Jun has been seeing his senpais, individually fucked Nino since the brat turned eighteen last June. They usually did it in different places – in the men’s room, in the pantry, in the dressing room, and he even saw Sho do it to Nino in the control room before their concert started yesterday! – and he had to restrains was the himself from asking why they weren’t doing him, too.

He had never thought of himself gay; ever. It’s just that it so happened that he had idolized Sho since their junior days and followed him around like a love sick puppy. And the first time he saw Sho bang Nino was during one of their concert tours – and he didn’t like it at all, in fact, he was jealous.

Jun had to share a room with Nino at that time – the beds were a few feet apart and his was the first one from the door – and when he was already lying down on his bed, with the lights off, Nino barged in with Sho, kissing and rowdily taking each other’s clothes as soon as the door was locked behind them; not aware that Jun was already there. He could see their naked bodies from the light that was shining from the moon outside the windows. And, yeah, they fucked each other’s brains out in front of Jun’s bed.

Since then, Jun stalked (though not totally, since he didn’t take pictures) Sho whenever the older one was going somewhere alone with Nino. But to his surprise, on his first time in stalking Sho and Nino, they went to Satoshi’s room; so when the door closed, Jun listened outside with his ears pressed on the door.

That was the beginning of his curiosity; especially when he heard their leader growl Nino’s name sensually, moments after they entered. Every single thing about Arashi was very important to Jun. Right now, getting laid by their leader and their rapper meant the world to him. He couldn’t wait for his birthday which was still a few weeks away.

He also wanted to know if the two banged Masaki because he hasn’t heard or seen them rough around the latter. He was really intrigued, and despite him trying to push lewd thoughts away, he couldn’t. He wanted to turn eighteen, right at this very moment just to find everything out. He wanted his birthday to come and get everything over with.

~~~

He tried to go to work as normal as he could. He looked at the people around him in the eyes, just to tell them that he wasn’t keeping a lustful secret about his band mates. He moved about, carrying out his usual comments about the directions for their routines; his air of command was dominating, and he had to smile to himself.

The concert went on as normal as it could be, and after three days of exhaustion, they were finished. He was glad that the pyrotechnics were perfect, and even the lights were impeccable that he wanted to cry at the end of everything, but of course, he didn’t. He wasn’t that emotional yet.

They had three days of concert tour and only two days of rest – not that he had used his rest days for resting – and tomorrow was the start of it. He was already planning on getting some sleep when a knock on the door was heard. Shuffling, he got to his feet and went to check who it was. It was the person he least expected to see. Masaki was smiling like the Cheshire cat outside his hotel room. He invited his bend mate in and asked him to settle down on his bed, since he didn’t ask to have any chairs for his room.

“Erm, what’s up?” Jun asked casually as he sat down beside Masaki.

“What’s wrong?” Masaki asked, and looked at him as if Jun was sick. His eyebrows were knit together as if he were inspecting a dead cat.

Jun cocked his head to one side. “Nothing. Why?”

“You kept staring at me the entire concert with a gaze that I don’t understand.”

Jun looked at the older one for a long time as he thought about what he did in the concert. Surely, he didn’t stare at Masaki then. He probed at his memories and he really didn’t recall staring at the other, unless… Oh, damn. Jun suddenly realized that he did, especially when Sho grazed a shoulder to the other, and maybe when their leader hugged him.

“Erm, that was…” Jun didn’t know how he could lie. He would definitely be ashamed if he asked the person beside him if the two eldest fucked him, too.

Seeing the uncomfortable look on Jun’s face, Masaki just sighed and said, “Alright. It’s okay if you can’t tell me about it. But if you have questions that you need to ask, feel free to just talk to me.” He stood up and walked to the door, “Good night.”

As Masaki left, he felt himself hanging onto a cliff. His pants suddenly tightened even though he wasn’t thinking of anything lewd towards the taller one, but when he remembered the touches the other members did to Masaki, he couldn’t stop himself from imagining lustful things. Maybe something’s wrong with me. Jun thought bitterly. He stared at nothingness for a moment before he went back to bed.

~~~

Tomorrow would be Jun’s birthday and he was getting restless. He had been busying himself with work since their live tour; drama shoots and interviews preoccupied him. Still, he was utterly blank now. He was currently in an interview for PON! and he didn’t have any clue to the questions that were being thrown at him.

“Are you enjoying the filming of your new drama series so far?”

Silence.

“Matsumoto-san?”

He realized that he answered the question in his mind, but not out loud for the interviewer to hear. “Sorry. Well,” Jun cleared his throat before continuing, “the people are great and that story is really powerful that even the younger ones will enjoy it.”

“How about telling us a little bit about your experience?”

Jun was able to answer the following question with fluency that even the interviewer smiled. Thankfully, the interview was only being recorded and that they can edit the scenes where he looked stupid – which he was planning to request to be taken away.

It was already eleven fifty on his clock and it was ticking away like a bomb. As the second hand ticked, he felt: scared, excited, delirious, and everything in between. What was going to happen when he turns eighteen? As his birthday ticked away closer, he wanted to run away and hide; and he wanted to stay and wait. Mixed emotions weren’t his forte and he was literally going crazy.

He glanced at the clock once more and saw that there was only one minute left. He was sure that the boys wouldn’t come at this hour since he was at his older sister’s house, and besides, they don’t have a hint to where it was. Then, at exactly twelve o’clock, his phone rang.

Checking the number, he saw that it was Masaki. He answered the phone with reluctance, “Hello?”

“Jun? Hello?” There were a lot of sounds coming from the background. It sounded like the older one was in a bar or something as loud as a bar; the sound of the bass was really pounding at his ears.

“Yes?” Jun was trying his best not to shout. He knew that though he shouted, the other wouldn’t hear him that much either way.

“Happy birthday!” Masaki greeted him. “What are you doing at this moment?”

Jun gulped hard before answering, “Nothing. Why?” He could feel his hands shake and it wasn’t at the freezing time of the year yet.

“Can you come here?” The older one asked; his voice was almost drowned by the background noise.

“Where is ‘there’?” Jun asked; clearly afraid of might happen if he really went there, but at the same time, he was thrilled.

A few moments after the call, Jun had no choice but to go to where his friends were. He asked the cab driver to take him to the bar’s address where Masaki sent him through a text message. There he was, like a hermit cowering in his cave – afraid that his friends might come to him – who took refuge in his sister’s place; now he was going to the bait that his friends gave him. It was as if he wanted what to see what he was really thinking. His mind was clouded with the thoughts of lust, and that’s what he think the bait was.

What Jun was going through was complicated to even explain further. To make it even easier to understand is that he was really letting his senses rule him over. It wasn’t as if he was dumb or blind, but he was overtaken by his mere curiosity. If only Sherlock Holmes could see him now, the great detective would tell him that he was stupid and brainless for letting his emotions out.

By now, the cab’s getting closer to the address. His hand was shaking; even his heart’s pounding enough for the driver to hear it. His breath was staggering; even his thoughts were moving from here to there, and everywhere. All this time, he never thought that he would be nervous in seeing his band mates. His birthday meant everything to him, and spending it with the people he thinks as friends should have made him happy, but he didn’t; he didn’t want to spend it with them especially with his fantasies.


End file.
